


Molten Lava

by tigerbeomie



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbeomie/pseuds/tigerbeomie
Summary: If he got any stupider, he’d really get himself into trouble next time.  That sort of outcome would be dreadfully unfavourable.After all, there’s a lot more at stake here.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Molten Lava

Wooseok knows that he doesn’t live up to the immaculate image of what he was supposed to be. When he was young (and stupid, and dumb, and  _ impulsive),  _ he got himself into a lot of trouble. He had no grasp of consequence, only understanding the basic want that sunk into his soul. The people wanted and needed him to be perfect, to be as clean as white sheets, to be sweet and pure.

However, Wooseok was not that person. And now he continues to not be that person. Whether that is for himself or out of spite, he can’t say for sure. Afterall, Wooseok holds mighty grudges, and he’s not the type to forget about things easily.

He’s greedy and wants to put his hands on everything, long slender fingers reaching out and tugging at anything that looks like it could belong to him. That is just who he is at this point. He is vice and sin personified at this point, nothing really escapes his careful eyes and carefully poignant smile.

The only thing age has taught him is the art of subtly, the importance of refraining, how to wait. So wait he does.

-

He sits on a throne of gold and jewels, lies on sheets of silk and wears clothes with threads of silver upon his skin. Wooseok is the object of desire, however he desires more than whatever old man shows up at his door, asking for his hand in marriage.

Wooseok is a king of a small island, a population of almost nil compared to the behemoths that surrounded their little haven. However, he is still their king, and he still must serve.

The people that follow him boast about Wooseok’s beauty the most. That’s the best part of it all. They overemphasize his beauty, and diminish his witty tongue that has saved the nation more than once. It is a blessing and a curse to be considered beautiful, because for most people beauty comes with idiocy, and Wooseok is beautiful, but he is not a complete idiot.

However what transpires next really challenges Wooseok and makes him question if he was a bigger fool than he had assumed himself to be.

-

Hangyul is beautiful, but for different reasons than Wooseok is. He is handsome and strong. He is the antithesis to Wooseok’s very existence. Where Wooseok is cunning, Hangyul is honest. Where Wooseok is cold, Hangyul is warm. It’s a contrast that intrigues Wooseok, and perhaps it amuses Hangyul enough as well because Hangyul goes to see Wooseok as much as Wooseok wants.

He’s the captain of the guard for another nation that is here for peace talks, a renewal of trade treaties and a reestablishment of peace between the two nations. Wooseok can’t muck this up or else they’d have to go to war and Wooseok knows that it would be a war that cannot be won.

  
  


However, Wooseok still wants him. And by the way Hangyul licks into Wooseok’s mouth, it seems that he wants him too. It’s hot and heavy, and Wooseok sinks into it.

-

Hangyul is not the antithesis to Wooseok, they are more alike than Wooseok wants to admit. It is by chance that Wooseok finds out that Hangyul has orders from his higher ups to do some very treacherous things to Wooseok in order to take control of his humble island nation. Wooseok wants to spit fire into the rooms where his glorified guests are staying, wants to watch them burn up.

Where Wooseok is cunning, Hangyul can keep up. Where Wooseok slips, Hangyul takes advantage of. Wooseok has let his guard down, and he feels like a complete idiot.

If he got any stupider, he’d really get himself into trouble next time. That sort of outcome would be dreadfully unfavourable.

After all, there’s a lot more at stake here then his own life. He has a nation to take care of.

-

Wooseok is wearing robes the colour of lava, hot and molten. The golden crown on his head shines impeccably.

He bids his visitors goodbye pleasantly enough, and the moment they turn their backs, Wooseok turns his as well.

(No one needs to know much about the terrible naval  _ accident  _ that Wooseok had no hand in whatsoever. It’s a complete shame that the typhoon hit them while they were sailing back to their own country.

A part of him hopes they all sank into an underwater volcano and burned.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
